1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and more particularly to a container of a basket type useful for containing a variety of articles and suitable for being mounted on a bicycle or other carriages.
2. Prior Art
There are known various forms of baskets designed for being mounted on bicycles or the like, but most of such conventional baskets are built with widely spaced stakes such that contents of a small size cannot be accommodated without falling out through the basket. To prevent this, more advanced baskets are equipped with a bag or a lining fitted in place internally of the basket. However, such a bag or lining is open-ended or top-less, so that the contents of the basket are apt to be blown off by wind or wetted when it is rainy.